Asthma is a serious respiratory disorder that effects an estimated 10 to 15 million people and claims more than 4,000 lives in the United States per year. During the last decade, the prevalence of asthma cases, hospitalizations, and deaths has been increasing. However, at this crucial time, recent advances in molecular and cellular genetics and in the understanding of inflammation have also led to insights into the treatment of asthma. Genetic studies have identified a number of candidates for genes that predispose to allergic inflammation. There is an increased understanding of the impact of the environment. A host of cell receptors, intracytoplasmic proteins and effector molecules are now recognized to interact in the induction and resolution of inflammation involving the lungs. This multidisciplinary meeting will bring together basic scientists, pediatricians, internists, specialists, and clinical investigators in each of these areas to assemble a cohesive picture of the genetic and molecular basis of inflammation of the lung and to identify key events with therapeutic potential. It will provide a critical forum which will enhance collaborations between scientists and clinicians and encourage graduate students and post-doctoral fellows to contribute their efforts to improve the lives of asthmatics.